Rules
Wikia Rules If you are a member of EndlessMemes or CRAZY without access, you must post at least 500 memes on our Meme Page and report to an admin or an available MelonMouth associate to gain access to the chat. If you are a member of Communist Party, you will not be allowed to chat and will be banned. Chatroom Guidelines # If a moderator tells you to stop what you are doing, you are to stop immediately. Moderators should be listened to at all times. # Do not discuss, make light of, or link NSFW topics in the chatroom. #* This includes, but is not limited to sexual intercourse, murder, rape, and suicide. # Do not sock-puppet or use alts accounts. #* A sock-puppet is an alternative account used to intentionally evade a ban on a main account. The sock-puppet will be blocked for indefinite, and the main account's ban will be added on to at moderator discretion. #* Users, not counting bot accounts used by bureaucrats and administrators, are allowed to use only one account in chat. Any alternative account used will either be kicked from the chat or banned. # Please accept the opinions of others. #* Some users may disagree with your opinions on various topics. Assuming the user respectfully disagreed with your opinion, ''try to stay calm, and do not throw personal insults around. # Don’t incite drama. #* Please do not try and incite drama by personally attacking a user in the main chatroom. The user being attacked is advised to not respond. '''All users participating in the drama '''will be asked to take the drama to private messages. If '''all users participating '''fail to do so, '''all users '''will be punished at moderator discretion. # Don't feed the trolls. #* Feeding a troll is classified as, but not limited to: ''arguing with the troll, calling the troll out, joining the troll, requesting the troll be banned or unbanned. All trolls should be ignored and any user seen feeding the trolls will be punished at moderator discretion. #* If a user without moderation rights wishes to stop a troll, the proper response is to either ping a moderator in the chatroom or contact them through a Discord DM. # Do not constantly advertise your wiki. #* Please do not repeatedly advertise your wiki in the main chatroom. You may advertise your wiki twice per day. 8. Do not spam * This includes but is not limited to binary code, morse code, and Average spam Breaking any of these rules will be followed by a kick or a ban that will be decided at moderator discretion. Discussions Guidelines # In order to vote on proposals, you have to have one or more edits on the wiki, been active for in chat for at least a week, and one week has passed since your first edit. # Please be aware that you are not allowed to vote for yourself. #* You are not allowed to vote for yourself. While you can support proposals you create by casting a vote, you are not allowed to vote for yourself on user right requests and User of the Month votes. If you vote for yourself, the vote will be deleted by either an admin or Discussions Moderator and therefore cast out. # Do not vote more than once. #* If you vote more than once on a Discussions post, the vote will be deleted and cast out. # Do not use alts to vote. #* If it is discovered that you are voting multiple times using alts, you will be blocked for a week and all your alts will be blocked for infinite. Staff Guidelines # Be aware that you are not immune to the rules. #* As a MelonMouth staff member, your job is to enforce the rules of the chatroom and the wiki. Just because your position is higher than a regular user, you do not become immune to the rules. All users, regardless of position, must follow all guidelines. # Do not abuse power. #* When you kick a user, try to let the user know why they were kicked. Do not kick for "fun" at all -- what is fun to you is not fun for the regular user, who is at the mercy of your kicks. "Joke" kicks are not allowed. Users are also not allowed to be kicked just because they asked for it. Users should only be kicked and banned for violations of chat policy. # Set a good example. #* As a chat moderator/administrator, you represent the wiki. Try to set a good example by having great conversations and supporting the users. Try to be friendly and welcoming. If a user violates a rule, try and react calmly and collected as you enforce the rules. Assuming good faith is also an important part of setting an example. Don’t openly assume new users are sockpuppets or trolls, or that editing mistakes were done on purpose. Make the chat and wiki a welcoming place for everyone. # Be willing to enforce the rules on your friends. #* As a chat moderator/administrator, it is your responsibility enforce the rules on all users even those you consider close friends. If your friend is violating a rule, do not hesitate to enforce the rules, as you would on any other user. # Please keep in mind you can lose your position. Unsatisfactory chat moderators/administrators may lose their positions. If you fail to demonstrate good modding ability or abuse your power, you can easily lose your position in a community vote. Waffle's Custom Rules -No sockpuppeting. (sockpuppeting is making an account to evade a past ban/block) -No advertizing or mentioning if you would like to share links please do so in PM. -No Spamming as it will result in a kick. -3 Kicks will result in a ban, 3 more will result in an extension of that ban... -To Become staff you must have had no bans in the past month. Terms of Use All users, regardless of position, have to follow the FANDOM Terms of Use set out by FANDOM Staff. Category:Browse